A Series Of Tiva Songs
by MISSYAlexandra
Summary: Songfics that have some sort of Tiva in them with a humourous story line. Hints of romance.
1. Just A GigoloI Ain't Got Nobody

A/N: Well my Bones fanfics are going rather well, this came to me a long time ago and I wrote this when I was bored, idea all too   
If you plan on downloading it with the story I recommend the version by David Campbell.  
And Jenny isn't dead here, I don't want Vance to even exist in this because Vance sucks!  
Also, ' is thoughts and " talking. Enjoy!

It was all Gibbs and Abby's fault, Tony had asked for soda, well he did get 30% of it as soda, the other 70% was caff-pow. Abby's favourite extra strong caff-pow, this made Tony go nuts.

"Ya know Ziva, that soft drink was good, want some?"  
"No thank you Tony, I am trying to work"  
"Aww, come on just a sip"  
"Tony..."  
"Ziva...just a sip"  
"No"  
"Please?"  
"NO MEANS NO"  
"Fine grumpy chick"

Tony had finished all his work in record time, because of his spiked drink (not that he had any idea about it though), which now meant he was hyperactive and bored, he began thinking back to his music collection and which song he had stuck in his head last.

_I'm just a gigolo_

'Bored bored bored, I'm just a gigolo, have no friends...wait that's not right'

Tony ran to back to his desk and opened his Windows Media Player and found the song.  
The intro started to play and he was singing along in his chair, earning many strange looks from his co-workers, especially Ziva who seemed to see a deeper context to the story.  
_  
__**I'm just a gigolo and everywhere I go  
People know the part I'm playing  
Pay for every dance, selling cheap romance  
Ooh, what they're saying**_****

_**There will come a day, when youth will pass away  
What will they say about me?  
When the end comes I know  
They'll say just a gigolo  
Life goes on without me**_

This, was currently Tony's favourite song, Tony liked to sing like a professional would to an audience, in this case his audience were his co-workers and the stage was his desk, jumping up on his desk he continued singing.

_**I'm just a gigolo everywhere I go  
People know they know the part I'm playing  
I pay for every dance selling sweet romance  
Ooh, what they're saying**_

Tony wasn't such a bad singer, all his focus was toward getting the words right and on tune, so Ziva could have a taste in the DiNozzo choice love songs, nearing his favourite part he leant closer to Ziva's desk from his

_**There will come a day when youth will pass away  
What will they say about me?  
When the end comes I know  
They'll say just a gigolo  
Life goes on without me  
**_  
Jumping off the desk, Tony headed over to Ziva's desk and lightly placed his hands leaning a little close to her face and with the last line he sung a little softer and extended his right hand to Ziva.

The whole office was gaping, since when had Ziva danced in the squadroom? And since when does Ziva dance with Tony? And since when has Tony been such a good dancer?

_**Cuz I ain't got nobody  
Nobody cares for me, nobody, nobody cares for me  
I'm so sad and lonely  
Sad and lonely, sad and lonely  
Won't some pretty mama come and take a chance with me?  
Cuz I ain't so bad  
When I sing her, sing her a love song- all the time  
I'll be on the beat  
Baby I'll be on the beat**_

More and more people were staring at Tony and Ziva dancing in the squad room, they were alternating between two dances, the fast Foxtrot and the Quickstep, no one knew how they did it, it was obviously spontaneous of Tony and Ziva agreed, spur of the moment? If Tony had asked Ziva would probably have made a death threat for asking.  
_**  
I ain't got nobody  
Nobody cares for me, nobody, nobody cares for me  
Somebody somebody save me**_

He sung a little louder gazing into Ziva's eyes hoping to get her to understand how much he is sick of being a gigolo and that she's the pretty mama that wants him to take a chance with her, not that Ziva has any children or anything.

The instrumental was a little faster which made anyone in the way clear right out of their path, on the way around the squad room saw Tony occasionally twirling Ziva around while moving very fast, still in Foxtrot/Quickstep formation, Tony still singing.

_**I aint got nobody  
nobody cares for me, nobody  
nobody, Watch out! I say**_

The 'watch out' part was said a little louder, more like shouted to move McGee out of the way who was currently looking for a stapler and in Tony and Ziva's path.

_**I'm so sad and lonely  
Sad and lonely, sad and lonely  
Won't some pretty mama  
come and take a chance with me?  
Cause I aint so bad**_

Tony added a pout and a little drama in to make Ziva laugh a bit, the two so close their noses were millimeters apart, Tony had to fight off the urge to kiss Ziva right there.

_**Well I'll sing you, sing you a love song  
all of the time  
Baby I'll be on the beat, I'll be on the beat  
with that old, tall mama, c'mon!**_

Ziva mouthed "really?" and Tony managed to space it just enough to sneak in a "anything for you" before the next verse of the song, smiles all around!

_**She aint got nobody, at all  
nobody (nobody), nobody (nobody),  
nobody (nobody), no-one (nobody)  
got no-one (no-one), got no-one (nothing),  
nobody (nobody), nobody (nobody)  
Oh-No! nobody cares for me  
nobody cares for me, Oh Yeah!**_

The song ended and Tony knelt down and picked Ziva up and held her a little above his head, their lips perfectly in line but he didn't kiss her, everyone began clapping and Tony placed Ziva back on the ground and grabbed her hand and they bowed.

Abby and Gibbs had been watching the whole time laughing about spiking his drink made him go nuts and dance with Ziva and she didn't object and more astonishing, Tony was still alive!

"Great show you put on DiNozzo"  
"I...uh...boss, my sugar high has finished"  
"We spiked your drink with caff-pow"  
"WHAT?"

And with that, Gibbs walked out laughing to himself and caught the elevator

A/N2: Well that was my first songfic, I had a thing in my head for weeks and I just had to write about it, my image was much more funky though, if I had a camera that showed my thoughts I would show all you kind readers, sadly I don't   
This will be continued with more Tiva songs.  
Please review!!!

__

_  
_


	2. Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

A/N: Well here is your next instalment of Tiva songs, I've chosen yet another covered by David Campbell, Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You, anyone who has this I recommend you listen while reading JJust so you know, this isn't sequenced, just a series of one-shots involving very much loved songs 3It was the time of year once again where the Marine Corp ball was on, this time Gibbs had invited all his team with him as their "reward" for closing the latest case and saving a hostage.

It was a warm July night and wearing formal on that night was really a bother with all the heat in a room that wasn't properly ventilated, especially for Ziva had taken his usual position as a gigolo, flirting with many many women from other agencies and started wondering where his partner had gotten to, underlying feelings Tony?

He had just left a woman who he would most likely label "highly attractive" or "hot" to go find scanned the room, not daring to go into the women's bathroom despite the views he may or may not get, he finally saw her outside on the balcony leaning over the rail staring off into the had a mental debate with himself deciding if he should join her or not, the yes side won almost instantly, he walked his usual DiNozzo walk through the room and out the French doors making his footsteps noticeable so Ziva wouldn't be startled and pull one of her death threats on him."Nice evening, isn't it Officer David?""Yes Special Agent DiNozzo" Replied Ziva, stretching the special in his title."How come you're out here""Got a little hot, why are you?""Came looking for you""You left the woman you were trying to perve on to find me""Yes David, that's how the story goes""Right""You look nice tonight""As do you"Back inside, someone started making an announcement that sort of sounded important."Announcement, we should go in""Too hot in there, you go I'll stay out here a bit more""Ziva…""Seriously Tony it's fine, you go""I'm not going if you aren't"Their banter continued well over the announcement that was going on indoors and the music was turned back on a little louder.**You're just too good to be 't take my eyes off of feel like heaven to touch.I wanna hold you so long last love has arrivedAnd I thank God I'm 're just too good to be 't take my eyes off you.**Tony was very very happy, this was his latest favourite song, also his latest favourite song that described the one person he felt exactly as the song goes, now was probably the only right moment to ever do something about it."Care to dance, Zee-vah?""If you wish, my little hairy butt"Tony's dancing skills were a little rusty, stepping on Ziva's feet a few times but he improved quickly, man he loved this song as much as the woman in his arms right now.**Pardon the way that I 's nothing else to sight of you leaves me are no words left to speak,But if you feel like I feel,Please let me know it's for 're just too good to be 't take my eyes off you.**Yes, it was true. Tony DiNozzo did very much love Ziva David and had many more songs exactly like this that he could write "Ziva" over them all, but if she ever saw them, there was a high possibility that she would rip his arm off for doing it.

**I love you, baby,And if it's quite alright,I need you, baby,To warm a lonely baby,Trust in me when I say:Oh, pretty baby,Don't let me down, I , pretty baby, now that I found you, stayAnd let me love you, me love you.**Tony liked a lot of things, Ziva being one, although he would probably never admit it to anyone unless she told him first and the other being the Foxtrot. So what happens when Tony gets to do the Foxtrot with Ziva?

**You're just too good to be 't take my eyes off feel like Heaven to touch.I wanna hold you so long last love has arrivedAnd I thank God I'm 're just too good to be 't take my eyes off you.**Trust me, magical things happen when Tony is dancing the Foxtrot with Ziva, Tony's true dancing talent was coming out as they were nearing the end, pivoting and twilring Ziva around as they went around the balcony.**I love you, baby,And if it's quite alright,I need you, baby,To warm a lonely night.I love you, in me when I say:Oh, pretty baby,Don't bring me down, I , pretty baby, now that I found you, stay.. **

Tony twirled Ziva for one final time followed by a dip, her breath hot on his whispered in her ear, "Let me love you, Ziva" and without letting her reply he kissed her her up he found that all of the people in the room had been watching, including all of his team, Gibbs approached him looking rather amused."You just broke rule twelve" Gibbs gave Tony a soft headslap and walked out smirking.


End file.
